CC-5013 is a potent analog of thalidomide that exerts a broad spectrum of pharmacologic, antiangiogenic, and immunologic effects. This is a dose-escalation trial of CC-5013 administered orally once daily for 21 days followed by a 7 day rest period to children with recurrent, refractory or progressive CNS tumors.